247 7 days a week
by Furious47
Summary: If you knew me on a personal level, you would know how strange my life is. Read these stories and find out what happens in my world.
1. Introduction

Ok, this story is going to be mostly on my life living with my friends. It's really (and I mean really) hard to live with them sometimes :)

So without further ado, here are my daily life stories!.

Character list:

Max ( monster hunter OC)

Mufasa ( monster hunter OC)

Raven ( monster hunter OC)

(These characters are featured this chapter).

I was sleeping peacefully on a Saturday morning. It was 3:30 AM when I felt tapping on my shoulder. "Fury. Fury!" I groaned. What was it this time? I love my friends to death, but sometimes they can be a pain in neck. "Furyyyy!" It was the voice Max. A young jagras. He's pretty cool I guess. The only thing about him is that he always trys to be like his dad. (I don't know why I wrote that.)

I open my eyes, trying not to growl. "Yes?" I say "sorry.." He said in a small voice. "I had a dream where I had all the chicken I could eat, and then I woke up hungry, but I didn't want to wake up father so I can here but cookie was meowing and I.." I cut him off there. I understood how he felt. "Alright, let's go." His face lit up and I got a little excited myself at the thought of an early breakfast. I head downstairs and he follows me. I realize that the light is already on and I see that raven is on the couch watching TV. "Good morning, meowster!" He says cheerfully. I wave to him and roll my eyes at what's on the screen. _Ugh. Anime again..._

I open the fridge and pull out the box of chicken nuggets. I grab a handful and breathe a spurt of flame to heat them up. They sizzle and begin to change color rapidly. I grab a plate and set the nuggets down on the floor. Max gives them a sniff and then grabs a mouthful. I yawn. "I'm going back to bed." Raven shakes his head. "No you're not,"

"Yes I am."

"But you said that today you would help me beat Mettaton EX!" I remember yesterday when I was doing a sudoku and he asked me to help him play his video game. "Yes, yes. But tommorow." I had said. "Then I guess I am." I say.

Thanks for reading! I'm going to contine this later. I just gotta do this stupid Mettaton battle thing.


	2. Waking up

Ok, I've finally finished that boss fight and I'm back here writing this. I don't have any stories to tell so I'll contine from the last chapter.

**A/N: someone asked me why I fed max chicken nuggets and I wanted to answer that. Well, boxes are easier to open then those stupid plastic baggies the chicken sandwiches max loves come in. And I didn't want to wake my mom with the sounds of the microwave (because I can't heat the sandwich up with dragon flame for some reason..)**

"Then I guess I am." I say. Raven smiles at me and continues watching his show. I hear a small burp and I turn to see that max has finished his meal. I know i can't go back to sleep now so I approach the TV and power on the Nintendo switch (now, it would have been polite to ask, but if it wasn't anime he was watching, I'm not going to ask. I might make a chapter on why I hate anime later...) now, it might be a good time to tell you why I bought the switch, I got an Xbox when I was little and I never used it due to my lack interest in video games. A friend of mine introduced me to its features and games and ended up finding one under my pillow on my birthday. I spend forever playing games on it and then my friends got attached to it.

And let me just say how much I HATE UNDERTALE. (Why do I write fan fiction about it? Maybe later.) the combat system is stupid and I don't like the fact that I was killed by a goat, an animal I eat daily. I stopped playing after a friggin fish killed me for the 15th time. So if you want to hate sunflowers for the rest of your life, buy this game. I played while raven shouted things along the lines of: "Increse the ratings! Shoot the robots! Act! Don't spare!" It was 5:00 when I finally finished and I worried that my mom would wake up and see me stressing out.

Sure enough, I was right. I heard a door open and a long yawn. I saw my mom walk to my room, possibly going to wake me up and ask me what I wanted for breakfast (even though I could totally make my open my own food.) my mom is the best parent I could ask for, she gave me all the attention I wanted and always knew what was in my mind. The only thing is that she worries about me too much. Which ends up worrying me and then it gets weird..

Ever wanted to learn French? Because one summer my mom started to read books about a human language called "French" and forced me to learn it as well. Now not very many peaple know French, we'll that's not true. So I translated what the conversation went like to avoid any possible confusion.

"fureur? es-tu ici? Réveillez-vous." (fury? are you in here? wake up.)

Oui mère. Je suis en bas. (Yes, mother. im downstairs.)

I turned my head to see my mom. In case you were wondering, my mother Is a beautiful icewing named flake. And I did say that I was a nightwing, but my mother married a nightwing, And the worst one to live if you ask me. "What are you doing up?" Flake whispered in my ear. Raven perked up. "He's being the helpful person that we all know he is!" Flake chuckled. "Of course, he is." Flake said as she kissed me. I rubbed the smear she left and handed the controller back to raven.

Mom looked at the TV. "Wow. That's a scary-looking trident you have there!" Raven Shook his head. "That's just Asgore. You can't see me during battle mode." I rolled my eyes. "And you're trying to kill him?" Mom said. "Well, he IS trying to take my soul." Mom shrugged and approached me. "What do you want for breakfast, honey?"


	3. Training

**So originally I was planning on writing the story of how I grew a hate for anime, but then for some reason I dicided to write a little something based on what I just experienced just recently.**

It was around 3 o'clock in the morning and I was outside sparing with mufasa. I mentioned him on the first chapter, but I didn't include him in the earlier chapters. He's a large, muscular male great jagras with a large mane that always needs trimming.

He always says that I should learn to fight in case I need to defend myself or others, I'm ok with that. (Just not at 3 in the morning.) "roll right, dodge the blow!" He reached his large claw in attempt to swipe but I dodge in the nick of time. I return to my original position but I don't see his tail. He trips me and I land on my face.

I get up and dust myself off, but because of our training, I woke up jasper, a 11-year-old spider kid. He opened his window and threw a lawn dart at me. Thankfully, it was one of those plastic ones filled with a bean bag. "Sorry! Not sorry!" He called as he shut the window and turned off the light. I get up again and rub my head. I'm then clawed on the arm, mufasa looks trough me. "Too much racket can cause other enemies to find you." He snorted and walked off.

I hissed and headed back inside. Jasper was in the kitchen when I walked in. He had a mug in his hands. "He beatcya again, eh?" He said trying to sound serious. He took a sip from his cup and spit out the contents. "Gross. Who would drink this stuff?" He then opened the fridge and then being the little weirdo he is used one of the selves as a stool to grab the milk.

"What do you want?" I asked, kind of annoyed. Jasper examined his hand. "When can I train with you?" He asked. I knew that this question would come, but not now at this moment. "What? You're only 11!" I laughed nervously, hoping not to set him off. "..In a half!" He shouted.

I then told him that he didn't need that rough and tumble at such a young age, but he then countered with: "well, you're not too old yourself!" I wanted to shout at him right there but I just left. I'll probably let him get his way.. for profit


	4. Area 51

**Oof. Jasper is sick. At least I'll have a little peace and quiet for a while. Any-hoo, time to get back to writing**

"You're crazy." I said as raven took the entire box of energy bars and stuck them in a large backpack. "I'm not crazy! Everyone else is crazy!" Today was September 19th. I don't know if anyone knows about this whole "raid a military base thing" but I think it's crazy. And the fact that my friends are going to try this. They are going to be in a world of trouble

"Where's the tinfoil?" He asked. I laughed, he had taken every single box of tinfoil in the house to "make sure his brains don't get eaten." I don't want to tell him that he is thinking of zombies, but I wanna see what happens. He picked up a piece of paper and began mumbling. He then shouted: "IS ANYONE HERE A POTIONS MASTER?" I left the room.

Jasper and raven woke up at a godly hour and began making a racket about some stupid aliens, and now they were actually going to try this. I hate memes. I walked into the living room and saw my friend Bone giving himself a wash. "Are they still at this alien business?" He asked. I'm not going to talk bad about bone, (because he is the only cat I know that can read) but one day before I met him he claimed to be cursed by whiches. So now he is forever (these witches also cursed him with immortality) cursed with the body of a cat

I might make a chapter about how I met bone, but right now I have things to do. "Yeah. Do you actually think they'll figure out how to use the car?" Bone examined his paws. "I doubt it. But it's a possibility." He then flicked his head to a desk, where I put my tablet; and I winced. "Very cute." He meowed as he walked toward the cat door. I walked back into the kitchen. "How do you even plan to get to this place?" I asked, hoping they don't ask for the car keys.

"We're gonna bike there." Jasper said hotly. "Duh" raven put in. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the lighter out of jasper's hands. "Hey! We need that!" As much as jasper bothers me, I still care about him. So I wasn't about to let a 11-year-old carry a flame source in a backpack full of camera film and tinfoil. Jasper's eyes lit up. "Thatssssss right! You can come! Cuz you have unlimited fire and all!" Jasper is so delusional.

"Why don't you 2 play in the yard." Bone said suddenly. He walked trough my legs and jumped onto the table. "You guys do know that if someone catches you doing something as extreme as this, you'll be in more trouble then you can imagine." He looked at me and nodded, as if expecting me to do something. "That's right!" I said nervously.

"And just look and bone. These evil aliens might do something worse then turn you into cats." Raven and jasper looked at each other. "And remember the movie? They might 'hug you!'" Jasper smiled awkwardly. "Why.. don't we pl-play outside?" Jasper said nervously. "Nah, I'm good." Raven said. "I'm going to go question my existence."


	5. Meeting april PT1

**I previously made the 5th of this series based on something that happened to me in the winter, but I didn't want to get my account banned due to the content of the chapter. So I made this chapter instead. I've started school not too long ago (by the time this chapter is out, it'll probably be about autumn when the reader reads it.) and I made the chapter off the events of today. Enjoy!**

I walked down the halls of jade mountain academy. I'm not a very poplar dragon, so walking alone was alone. This year, I'm determined to make friends. Of course I enjoy activities such as video games and a game of chess every so often, but many dragons choose to spead their time away from someone who is obsessed with literature.

Two years back an icewing that was about 3 years older then me looked at a story I was writing and said: "this is really good! You should join the literature club!" I thought about that for a while, but the club disbanded when i finally dicided to join. I heard that 2 of the members killed themselves. (I really hope that's not true..)

I made my way towards my classroom and that's when I saw a familiar face. "April!" I called. The female rainwing saw me and called back: "fury!" April has been a friend to me for years. It seems like it was just yesterday that I helped her from some skywing jerks.

I was walking from the library, holding a new scroll that I desperately wanted to read. It took me ages for me to get ahold of, and now I'll be able to read it. I was heading to my sleeping cave when I heard loud cackling, like someone was secretly a witch. I followed the sound and discovered a trio of skywings surrounding a rainwing, her scales turning white in fear.

"Ohh, if she scared?" One of them taunted. "Look at her eyes, she is scared!" I did notice her eyes, she looked to be on the verge of tears. "Leave me alone!" She cried. All of the skywings started cackling again. Her eyes turned into slits as she opened her jaws and sprayed some kind of black posion on the skywing in front of her. The hallway which was filled with the chatter and laughter of dragons turned silent as the skywing let out a blood curdling scream.

A few dragons stopped what they were doing and began watching, saying nothing. The skywing stopped and put a talon on his face. I cringed as the skywing's face was melting before my very eyes. The skywing swore at her. I felt very sorry her, but it was then when I noticed a small leather casing. Kind of like a small folder, but instead of it being made of paper, it was made of leather. The skywing grabbed it and began to examine it. "What's this we have here?" He said in a playful voice. "Are these some pathetic family photographs?" Tears began to fall from the rainwing's eyes.

"Leave them alone! Those are my best works!" She frantically tried to grab them, but the skywing pulled them out of her reach. He looked at his other 2 friends, who nodded at him, and then he deliberately breathed a large jet of fire on the leather folder, setting it ablaze. Now, you probably might be waiting for the part where I punched that stupid guy, but I'm not like that. I mean, I could have, but I didn't feel like talking to the headmaster today

Anger filled my body to the core. I didn't know what was in that folder, but the fact that the rainwing cared so much about it made me want to do something. The skywings began laughing like witches and said a not-so-nice-farewell to the rainwing as they walked away from her.

A group of icewings approached her and one held out a talon to help her up. They exchanged a few words and they walked away. I didn't hear what they said, but I noticed that she just sat back down and buried her face in her talons again. I took this chance and walked up to her, and sat down next to her. She didn't look up. I was thinking of something to say. Something funny? Something serious? I dicided to start simple and say: "tough day, eh?" She looked up at me. She sniffed and nodded. "

**I'm going to leave things there. Swipe right if you want to see the next chapter and find out what happens. Just to clear things up, this is how I met April, so this is a flashback so to speak. (I think I made that clear at the beginning..)**


End file.
